1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for the creation of potable water, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for effectively extracting potable drinking water from moisture-laden air at ambient temperature through the use of a refrigeration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Potable water is scarce or non-existent in many areas of the earth and there have been many attempts to provide potable water for drinking and such like purposes, however, past techniques proved to be very expensive or inefficient.
There are several patents that disclose various apparatus and methods for extracting potable water from the atmosphere.
Gerard et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,077 discloses an apparatus and method for extracting moisture from the atmosphere which is suitable for use in seashore or island area. Cold seawater is pumped to condensers on shore which intercept the high humidity maritime air masses. The apparatus is powered by water driven turbines or windmills.
Swanson U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442 discloses an atmospheric water collector which employs cooling coil immersed in a fresh water bath which cools the bath (not the drinking water). The cooled water is pumped through a conduit and condensing frame. Moisture is condensed from winds at ambient temperature passing over the condensing frame and drains into a collector. If the condensed water is below a predetermined temperature it is mixed with the fresh water bath. Thus, the water being used as the refrigerant is periodically mixed with the condensed water subjecting it to contamination and making the consumption of the water questionable.
Nasser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,132 discloses a device requiring two fans and two air chambers for operation, and suggests mounting the device on a post and above the tallest building. The two fans operate in tandem to reverse the air flow to be drawn through the evaporator and they cannot exhaust the cooled air through the evaporator due to their intake opening. This causes air of ambient temperature to be drawn into and through the condenser resulting in the loss of efficiency and condensation. Because the air is pushed through the evaporator it will cause partial drying of the newly formed condensation and result in loss of condensation and reduced output and efficiency. The present invention, on the other hand, pulls the air stream through the evaporator, and exhausts the residing air which has had the temperature reduced, through the condenser, thereby increasing efficiency and increasing condensation.
Courneya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,651 discloses an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from air at atmospheric temperature through the use of a heat exchanger which is which buried under ground or placed beneath the sea to produce a temperature at or near subsurface temperature and directing moisture-laden air from the surface through the cold heat exchanger.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,552 discloses a wind powered apparatus and method for recovering atmospheric moisture utilizing a wind driven electrical generator mounted within an air duct housing for powering a refrigeration system having an evaporator positioned in the duct for condensing moisture, a condenser, a coolant canister positioned in the duct and including an endothermic material therein for removing heat from the airstream causing condensation on the coolant canister.
LeBleu et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,221, LeBleu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,504, Forsberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,718, and Forsberg, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,453 disclose portable, potable water recovery and dispensing apparatus.
The present invention utilizes some of the features that are described in our previous W.S. Pat. No. 5,259,203, which is hereby incorporated by reference to the same extent as if fully set forth herein. The present invention incorporates significant improvements in structure and operation over the previous patent.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by an apparatus and method for extracting potable drinking water from moisture-laden atmospheric air through the use of a refrigeration system. The apparatus may be provided as an indoor freestanding unit, window or wall mounted unit, or a portable or mobile indoor/outdoor unit, and may be integrated with an existing air conditioning system and/or a conventional refrigerator, or mounted in a vehicle. The apparatus may also function as a dehumidifier, an air purifier, or a heat pump for cooling or heating air. A compressor, evaporator unit, fan, condenser unit, and a reservoir system that may have separate ambient, cool or warm water compartments are contained within a housing. The primary evaporator and condenser may be coiled and nested together with the condenser disposed in the inner space of the evaporator, allowing greater surface area of both the evaporator and the condenser and increasing the efficiency, moving greater amounts of air and increasing the output of condensation. In some embodiments the compressor, condenser, and water dispenser are remote from the housing. Air is conducted through a filter system and across the evaporator and exhausted across the condenser to clean and cool the air. Condensation from the evaporator is directed to the reservoir system through a filtration system and water seal. A secondary evaporator may be submersed in or around a cool water reservoir for cooling the water and a secondary condenser may be submersed in a warm water reservoir for heating the water or a strip heater may be used. The secondary condenser and secondary evaporator may be connected with a secondary compressor to isolate the refrigeration system for cooling the water from that of condensing the atmospheric moisture.
A control module controls the system operation and may include a microprocessor for assuring maximum condensation and a removable I.C. program module to alter the operation for specific conditions. A humidistat may also be provided to maximize efficiency of atmospheric condensation throughout various time periods and in various climates. The refrigeration system may incorporate singular or multiple components in simultaneous or independent operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for obtaining potable water.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for extraction of potable water from atmospheric air.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for heating or cooling potable water collected from the atmosphere.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from atmospheric air which may be operated by computer control and may use removable and interchangeable program modules.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from atmospheric air wherein the extraction means also serves as the means of heating and cooling the potable water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from atmospheric air wherein more that one compressor may be operatively connected with a plurality of evaporators and or condensers to balance the load and system.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from atmospheric air which also functions as a wall mounted air conditioning system for a building, and the hot air exhaust, which is a byproduct of the condensation process. may be redirected and used as a source of heat.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting-potable water from atmospheric air which may be provided as an indoor freestanding unit, window or wall mounted unit, or a portable or mobile indoor/outdoor unit, and may be combined with an existing air conditioning system and/or a conventional refrigerator, or mounted in a vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from atmospheric air which, in addition to producing potable water, may also function as a dehumidifier, an air purifier, or a heat pump for cooling or heating air.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for extracting potable water from atmospheric air having reservoirs that may be easily installed and removed.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for extracting potable water from atmospheric air having a high quality filtration system, which may include electrostatic. ozonator, UV treatment, carbon block, and /or granular activated carbon for providing filtered drinking water of very high quality.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for extracting potable water from atmospheric air which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and rugged and reliable in operation.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification and claims as hereinafter related.
The above noted objects and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the present apparatus and method for extracting potable drinking water from moisture-laden atmospheric air through the use of one or more refrigeration systems. The apparatus may be provided as an indoor freestanding unit, window or wall mounted unit, or a portable or mobile indoor/outdoor unit, and may be integrated with an existing air conditioning system and/or a conventional refrigerator, or mounted in a vehicle. The apparatus may also function as a dehumidifier, an air purifier, or a heat pump for cooling or heating air. A compressor, evaporator unit, fan, condenser unit, and a reservoir system that may have separate ambient, cool or warm water compartments are contained within a housing. The primary evaporator and condenser may be coiled and nested together with the condenser disposed in the inner space of the evaporator, allowing greater surface area of both the evaporator and the condenser and increasing the efficiency, moving greater amounts of air and increasing the output of condensation. In some embodiments the compressor, condenser, and water dispenser are remote from the housing. Air is conducted through a filter system and across the evaporator and exhausted across the condenser to clean and cool the air. Condensation from the evaporator is directed to the reservoir system through a filtration system and water seal. A secondary evaporator may be submersed in or around a cool water reservoir for cooling the water and a secondary condenser may be submersed in a warm water reservoir for heating the water or a strip heater may be used. The secondary condenser and secondary evaporator may be connected with a secondary compressor to isolate the refrigeration system for cooling the water from that of condensing the atmospheric moisture.
A control module controls the system operation and may include a microprocessor for assuring maximum condensation and a removable I.C. program module to alter the operation for specific conditions. A humidistat may also be provided to maximize efficiency of atmospheric condensation throughout various time periods and in various climates. The refrigeration system may incorporate singular or multiple components in simultaneous or independent operation.